Willy's nightmare/Willy tells the others about Megadon
This is where Willy has his nightmare about Megadon and then tells the others about Megadon in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender - Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King. we see Willy struggling to sleep the dream world Willy: Hello? Hello! ????: Ah, I knew I'd find you again William. Willy: No. looks back and then sees Darth Megadon appear! Darth Megadon: Smaug There you are. Willy: How did you find me? Darth Megadon: You really think you could escape me? I always find ways to locate you, for you do not know the power of the Dark Side, like me! Willy: I dealt with you before and I can do it again. Darth Megadon: You better watching your back, for I will strike upon you, and then your friends; starting with that cowardly Pegasus, will be next! Willy: Luke NO!! NOOO!!!! Darth Megadon: Oh yes! in the present Willy: up AAH!! panting Oh man, that was intense. then thinks for moment (sighs) I can't hide this from my friends forever, I have to tell them about him. Willy is explaining to the team about Megadon Willy: And so, I've been engaging him in Lightsaber duels when he would appear and I've been fighting him since. Thomas: So that whale you fighting with at the outer space game show place, was Darth Megadon? Willy: Yes, it was. Edd: So, if he returns, you'll battle him again and then kill him. Willy: Yes, I will battle him, but I won't kill him. is shocked at this Astrid: Will, you just told us that Darth Megadon is almost like Darth Vader! The very Sith Lord that took over the galaxy and beat Obi-Wan Kenobi. And who was difficult to take down, and you won't kill Megadon, even if he's like Darth Vader, are you serious!? Willy: Yes. Samurai Jack: But why, Willy? Cadance: What could possible give you a reason not to kill him? Zoe Trent: Willy, I don't wanna be rude, but I demand you tell us why you won't kill him! Willy: sighs I won't kill him, because... Penny Ling: Because what? Willy: up I won't kill him, because, Darth Megadon.... is my grandfather. is then extremely shocked Russell Ferguson: He's your, WHAT?! Sunil Nevla: AAAAH!!! Fluttershy: YOUR GRANDFATHER!?! Edward: I don't believe it! Sunil Nevla: Me too! Penny Ling: Does Dolphy know about this? Willy: No, I haven't told him. Penny Ling: Why? Willy: Because I don't want him to know about him. Zoe Trent: When did you find out that Megadon was your grandpa? Willy: Well it happened during the second duel with him. flashback then swings his saber as Willy jumps down and force grabs his saber and they continue their duel clash their sabers in diffrent angles they do they start climbing up a gigantic ice berg Darth Megadon: snarling they are close to the top of it Darth Megadon: You are beaten, it is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed. continue clashing their sabers Willy: I won't let that happen to myself ever! continue clashing their sabers then Megadon cuts off Willy's fin! Willy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darth Megadon: There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. starts backing up to the edge of the ice berg Darth Megadon: (deactivates his saber) William, you don't yet realize your importance. And you have only to begun, to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training, with our combined strength, we can end the destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy. Willy: I'll never join you! Drat Megadon: If only you knew the power of the Darkside! Your father never told you what happened to your grandfather, has he? Willy: I already know enough. You killed my mother and grandparents! Darth Megadon: No, I'' am your grandfather. Willy: about this No! No! It's not true! It ''can't be true! Darth Megadon: Search your feeelings, you know it to be true. Willy: No.. No..' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Darth Megadon: Willaim, you can stop this conflict. Join me and together we can rule the galaxy. Willy: down at the huge drop before him Darth Megadon: Come with me, it's the only way. Willy: No. jumps from the iceberg and falls down and down then lands with a thump on the ice, in which the impact knocks him out as the ice starts to crack below him ends Sunil Nevla: Wait a minute, if Megadon cut off your fin, then why do you still have it? Willy: King Triton used his trident to fix it. Edd: Ah, that makes sense. Henry: But Willy, why would you keep such a thing a secret from us? Twilight: Yeah, we're your friends! Willy: I kept it a secret because I didn't want you to get hurt. Applejack: Didn't want us ta' git' hurt? What do ya' mean? Willy: I didn't want Megadon to try and use you guys to try and get to me, hence why I kept it secret. Twilight: I can see your point. Willy: (sighs) Since Megadon is here again, I'll have to go confront him again. Fluttershy: What? Well, then I'm going with you! Willy: Fluttershy, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I afraid I can't have you come with me on this. The same applies to Sunil and Penny. Fluttershy: What?! Sunil Nevla: Why? Willy: I'm the one Megadon wants, and he's well skilled in Jedi Arts. But that's not the big thing you have to watch out for, it's his Lighterangs. Joy: Lighterangs? What are those? Willy: Lightsaber boomerangs. Megadon could easily disarm someone with those things. Joy: Oh. Willy: I better get one of the ships ready. I'll be heading out very soon. Puffer: Why? Willy: Megadon knows where I am, and there's no doubt that he'll come for me, so I have to go to him. Plus, I sense a strong disturbinence in the Force. Puffer: Alright. Fluttershy: Will, please don't go! Willy: I'm sorry. I have to. as Willy starts off again, Fluttershy grabs his tail Fluttershy: Please, Will! I don't want you to get hurt! Willy: Fluttershy, knock it off! I'll be fine! Fluttershy: whimpers Willy: sighs Listen, Shy. her mane I appreciate you being concerened for me, but I can take care of myself. And I don't want Megadon to harm you guys, I have to go. hugs Willy tightly as Willy returns it, and then he leaves the room Fluttershy: sniffs Good bye, my friend. Twilight: Disturbence in the Force. What is he talking about? Dolphy: him leave Disturbence in the Force, yeah right. Category:Stuingtion Category:Nightmare scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts